It's just a nightmare
by DyCin TicBal
Summary: Tout ça n'est pas réel. C'est juste un mauvais rêve. Kyle ne peut pas ressentir de telles choses envers celui qu'il déteste plus que tout... Si ? KylexCartman


Je viens de voir le tout dernier épisode de South Park (Jewpacabra) ... Je sais pas vous mais ça m'a choqué. En tout cas, je l'ai aussi adorée à cause du « Kyman » présent dans l'épisode \**/ Bref, j'écris un mini One-Shot sur cet épisode. J'ai jamais été très douée pour les OS, mais j'ai fais ça sur un coup de tête, en pleine nuit. Si vous pouviez me donner vos avis, ce serait super sympa. Bonne lecture. x

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil à cause de mes pensées. Elles tournaient toutes autour de Cartman. Avais-je eu raison de le laisser seul, dans le parc, en pleine nuit, alors qu'il faisait assez froid ? Et puis, avec les gens louches qui trainaient dans les rues, c'était encore moins rassurant... Je soupirai. _Bordel._ Pourquoi étais-je si gentil avec ce gars ? _C'est qu'un pauvre enfoiré qui mérite tout ce qu'il lui arrive après tout! _Alors pourquoi ne restais-je pas au chaud dans mon lit ? Je me levai et ouvris mon armoire pour prendre une couverture. Je sortis discrètement de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers silencieusement. Je passai par le garage pour prendre un outil à mon père, de quoi couper la chaîne à laquelle il était attaché. Je marchai donc en direction du parc, frottant mes bras pour me réchauffer et vis au loin Cartman, allongé par terre, immobile. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Je me précipitai vers lui et me mis à genoux à ses côtés, le secouant légèrement.

« Cartman, réveil-toi... » Murmurai-je en le couvrant avec la couverture.

Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensible dans son rêve et tremblait de froid. Après avoir coupé la chaîne, je l'aidai à se relever, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, et le serrai contre moi. Je le fis marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Doucement et en silence, nous entrâmes dans sa maison. Je mis toute mes forces à le monter dans les escaliers mais, putain, il est lourd. Je soufflai enfin en arrivant dans sa chambre et l'aidai à s'allonger dans son lit. Je le couvris avec sa propre couverture, et voulus sortir de la chambre, mais une emprise sur mon bras me retint. Cartman me retenait. Il tirait doucement sur mon bras. Je voulus m'échapper en tentant de me dégager de son emprise, mais il était plus fort que moi. Il voulait que je dorme avec lui ? Mes joues prirent une légère teinte rose à cette pensée. Je la chassa de mon esprit en secouant négativement de la tête, tandis que le brun continuait de tirer sur mon bras. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me résignai à m'allonger à côté de lui, restant toujours éloigner. Mais il s'approcha, son front désormais presque coller au mien. J'observais les traits de son visage **parfait**- … Attendez. **Parfait** ? Pourquoi **parfait **? Comment j'ai peu penser ça une seule seconde ? Cartman n'a pas un visage **parfait**, il est tout le contraire de **parfait**! Je continuais de l'observer dormir et ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau durant son sommeil. Il avait l'air si calme, si paisible, inoffensif. Puis mon regard tomba sur ses lèvres. Fines. Roses. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, il suffisait juste que je me penche un peu pour pouvoir les goûter. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud caresser mon visage. Et par je ne sais quelle pulsion qui m'a pris, j'avais finis par combler cet espace entre nos lèvres. Une sensation de bien-être m'avait envahis. C'était étrange... Mais pas désagréable. Puis je pris enfin conscience de ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Embrasser mon ennemie. Qui plus est était un mec. Je me reculai vivement, les yeux grands ouvert. Dîtes-moi que ce n'est que mon imagination, que rien de tout ça ne s'est passer. Et si Cartman l'apprenait ? Je me ferais tuer. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache, jamais. Je sortis de sa maison en courant presque, et entra dans la mienne. Je me jetais dans mon lit, en enfouissant ma tête dans mon coussin.

Pourquoi je me sentais si bien en sa présence alors que j'étais censé le détester ?

Pourquoi l'avais-je embrasser ? Et pourquoi ça m'avait plus ?

Est-ce que j'étais amoureux de Cartman ? Impossible.

Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je me réveillerais demain, et tout sera comme avant.


End file.
